Currently there are a wide variety of electronic devices that include acoustic elements (i.e., microphones and speakers) located within the housing of electronic devices. To protect the acoustic elements from damage and to optimize their performance, acoustically permeable materials may be employed between the acoustic elements and the environment outside of the electronic device. In addition, acoustic elements may perform better when they are acoustically sealed to the housing of the electronic device.
New electronic devices may require new features or new methods of implementing acoustically permeable materials and acoustic seals to facilitate their performance and aesthetics.